Itna Kro Na Muje Pyaar
by kashaf.Titli
Summary: Siblings an unbreakable bond. But can a brother harm her sister whom he considers as her daughter also. Read my story to get the answer. R n R... :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys. This is my second story. Do have a look and review.**

**Story:**

Here character 1 and character 2 are brther and sister_in short siblings. Character 1 is on a mission for a month. His mission is about to over nd he can come back at any movement.

Character 1 =c1

Character 2=c2

Character 3=c3

**Night 01:30 p. m. **

A girl is sleeping peacefully when suddenly some one jumped into her room from the window. The man made his way towards the bed where an angel was in her world of dream. As it was dark there, the man accidently hit his toe and "oooch" he says.

By the voice the sharp-minded sleeping beauty waked.

"ko…kon hai"

C3 :" are main hon yahan. Aur kon himmat kr sakta hai adhe raat ko C. I. D. k sheer Sr. ins. *** ki behen ke kamre main jhusne ki."

"tum …..… tum iss waqt yaha kya kr rahe ho/ agar kissi ne gekh liya to tum jante b nahi k tumhre sath kya hoga."

C3 : "are mere bulbub jab pyaar kiya to darna kya"

"acha baba kya karne aye ho"

C3 :"wo kya hain na k tumhe dekhe bina neend nahi aati"

"acha ab dekh liya na to ab jao."

C3 : "are itne jaldi. Muje kuch chahiye"

"kya chahiye tumhe wo b itne raat ko aur koi tme nahi mila tha tumhe. Acha bolo kya chahiye."

C3 : "kiss"

"KYAAAA….kiss…no ways. Plz go. Agar bhahya aa gaye to."

C3 : " sir kahan se aaiye ge. Wo to mission per haina."

" haan per kahbi b aa sakte hain na. ab jao."

C3 : "pehle KISS."

"oh God! Tum se koi nahi jeet sakta." ….. she kissed him on his cheeks.

C3 : "thora maza to lene do"

The Atmosphere was getting romantic.

**Background music:**

**Lag ja gale ki phir**

**Ye hasin raat ho na ho**

**Shayad phir is janam mein**

**Mulakat ho na ho**

**Lag jaa gale se**

They were drawing near and near. The boy kissed his neck and slightly bit the soft skin. She shivered but said nothing as she was also enjoying. He pushed her to the bed ….. they had a cute eye lock… they were completely lost in each other.

**Hum ko mili hai aaj**

**Ye ghadiya naseeb se**

**Je bhar ke dekh leejiye**

**Hamako kareeb se**

**Phir apke naseeb mein**

**Ye raat ho na ho**

**Phir is janaam mein**

**Mulakat ho na ho**

The girl realized their position and tried to get up but the man was strong. His tight grip was not allowing the girl to leave.

**Lag ja gale ki phir**

**Ye hasin raat ho na ho**

**Pas aiye ki ham nahin**

**Ayenge baar baar**

**Bahen gale mein daal ke**

**Ham ro le zaar-zaar**

**Ankhoon se phir ye**

**Pyaar ki barsaat ho na ho**

**Shayad phir is janam mein**

**Mulakat ho na ho**

The girl tried to say something but could because the man moved near to her face. She became a little restless but she was not showing. He started to kiss his pink cheeks. Then he kissed his fore-head. At last he moved to her lips and they kissed passionately for 10 minutes. They broke apart after tobreathe.

**Lag ja gale ki phir**

**Ye hasin raat ho na ho**

**Shayad phir is janam mein**

**Mulakat ho na ho**

**Lag jaa gale se**

Now he moved his to her soulders. She shivered on her touch. The man saw this and smiled. He opened the strings of his night-suit as it was a string fastened night** (hope you understand)**

**At the same time : outside the house.**

Man's POV : _abhi soo rahi hoge. Bell nahi bajata. Use surprise donga. Dekhna kitna khush ho jye ge….._thinking this he opened the door without making much noise and entered the house. He made his way to the room of her sister. He was about to open the door when the door opened itself .

The man and the girl including the other man were SHOCKED.

The man moved forward to the other guy. The girl tried to stop him as

"bhaiya wo …... "

C1 "chup. ek dum chup. Eik shabadh b muh se maat nikalna. Maine socha k bureau nahi jata phle ghar jata hon. Tum muje dekh kr surprise ho jao gi per tum ne to muje surprise hi nahi shock hikr diya."….. in an angry plus harsh tune.

C3 tried to protest but before anything he could do he received a tight SLAP from the man.

" slle mere peth peeche mere behan per dore dalta hai. Aaj to main tumhe nahi choru ga."

C3 again tried to speak but before c1 hit him and he was rolled to balcony. The girl followed them and speak as :

"bhahiyaplease leave him."

"tum apne kamre main jao."…. in a harsh tune.

C1 kept on beating the c3. The girl added as

"bhahiya apko meri kasam app use kuch nahi kare ge."

The man stopped on this comment.

C1 to c3 : "chale jao meri nazroo k samne se. aur hain aainda nazar matt aana meri behan k ass passs."

The c3 left.

C1 to girl : "aaj tum mere kamre main so gi. Chalo."

A/N: so how was that ? I know there are many questions. I will answer thwm soon. Till then quess who the characters are. do review. And tell me whether I should continue or not.

Tcand bye.


	2. Chapter 2 :- Is it going to be easy

**thank you so very much guys for I got 27 revews in total. i was not expecting as many reviews. but i also published an other story with this one that was tittled "relations". only 4 reviews for that story. I think people only like romantic stuff here on fandom. anyways, if you ppl also review for that story, I would be thank ful to you.**

**shweta, rithima, amrita, Bipana, pari, praise22, crazyforpurvi, fairy. tina, mansi, rajivigirl, durga, reshma I am very thank ful to you guys for those reviews. hope to see your reviews also in this chapter. **

**now no more of my sillli bak bak. it's story time. so fastened your seatbelts. take a popcorn bown in your lap and go on to the journey of my ff. here we go:**

**Story:**

it was night already. both abhijeet and purvi went to abhijeet's room to sleep. abhijeet made purvi sit on bed and he himself occupied the sofa set lying in front of the bed.

purvi: bhahiya wo ... she was cut in the middle be abhijeet as:

abhijeet: ( in harsh + angry tune ) chup ... muje isss baat ka jawab mil sakta hai k ye sub kya tha. tarika ke maike jane ki baat b tum issliye maan gai na ta k koi rook took karne wala na ho tum dono k beech... she kept mum ... he addes "BOLO"

purvi: na ... nahi bhahiya aaisa nahi hai. bhabhi ki mom bohat bemaar the to iss liye maine han bola. main abb bachi nahii hon, bari ho chuki hon main...

abhijeet: han han ab meri behan itni bera ho chuki hai k usse koi izzat ki parwah hi nahi hai. kya socha tum ne k muje pata nahi chale ga iss sub k bare main. han,...

purvi: bhahiya PYAAR, pyaar karti hon main uss se. app ne b to kiya haina pyaar. app b to shaadi se pehle milne jate the na tarika bhabhi se.

abhijeet: ( in loud voice) han jata tha main lakin din k time per. iss... iss tarah adhi raat ko nahi. aur tum soo jao ab. wase b bohat raat ho chuki hai. kaal muje bureau main report karna hai.

purvi: bhahiya wo please app usse galat naat samjen. hamara aisa koi irrada nahi tha. pata nahi kaise hoo giya wo sub.

abhijeet: maine kaha na so jao. matlab soo jao.

purvi: per bhahiya ... in return she received an angry glace from him but she gathered courage and said: bhahiya kya galat kiya maine. pyaar galti to nahi hoti. agar hoti hai to ye galti app ne b to ki haina... she could not say further because abhijeet stod up from that sofa, came near to her and lifted him hand in order to SLAP her but stopped in the middle. seeing this purvi starting crying.

purvi in teary tune: bhahiya aap mere hi abhijeet bhahiya ho na ya koi aur. kahan hai mera wo bhai jo meri anjk se nikla ein ansoo b bardasht nahi kr pata tha. kahan hai mera wo bhai jo meri khushi k kiye apne khushien qurbaan kr deta tha. pyaar hi to kiya hai maine. pata hai bhahiya app ne uss ko mara lakin dard muje hua. chott us ko aai aur khoon mera baha. bura bhalla app ne uss ko kaha lakin dill mera dukha. hamara pyaar sacha hai bhahiya. SACHA PYAAR.

**At man's place:**

he returned home in an aotu rickshaw as he was not in condition to drive his bike. he paid the rickshaw wala and went inside through the main gate. he belled thee door.

TING TONG, TING TONG, TING TONG, TING TONG, TING TONG, TING TONG, TING TONG, TING TONG.

A girl from inside: definitely mera romeo hi hoga. apne juliet... oh sorry purvi se milne gya hoga. pata nahi ye larka kab sudhre ga. adhi raat ko koi jata hai bhala.

the bell was continuously ringing.

girl: offo (a bit loud) aa rahe hon baba. ( to herself ) pata nahi jab bhahgwaan jee patience distrubute jr rahe the to ye kahan tha. I m sure ye uss waqt handsome hunks ki line main khara hoga.

she opened the door and was shocked to see him. he had multiple fractured on his entire face and bofy. his shirt was bllood-stained. although he was a CID officer yet he was a human. his face seened to be in pain. not the pain of wounds but the painof heart.

the girl cried : anurag ... anurag jaldi bahir aao.

anurag: kya hua Rano. kyu chilla rahe ho... he came out and the scenerio shocked him also. **(A/N: guys Rano and Anurag are the cousins of the main character. there are a minor role. they will come in the story but not in many places.)**

anurag: Oh My God! isse kya hua... he saw his brother in a painful state. (to Rano) Rano isse to hospitalize karna hoga. main gar nikalta hon.

rano: h...han jaldi jr.

as anurag was about to move, the man said: nahi anurag rahne do. mamuli se chote hain. first-aid box loa. ghar main hi marham patti kr le ge.

rano: nahi anu to ja. main dekhti hon ye kaise nahi aata. (to man) chup chap chalo. malum hai bohat strong ho lakin tumhari hi behan hon. bilkul tumhari tarah ziddi. ab chalo.

**In car:**

man: bohat ziddi ho gay ho tum dono.

anurag: ab kya karen ye talent b app ki deen hain bare bhai sahab. ghar k sub se bare bete ho to ab sub se pehle ye talent tum mein aaiya. phir hi dusaro k paas gaya nai.

anurag gave a hi-five to Rano.

man: anu gari samne dekh kr chala warna uncle ko bata don ga aur tuje pata hai na sub se pehle to tera lisence cancel aur phir...

anurag: bhai ... bhai ... bhai please dad ki dhamki maat do. I will drive carefully.

at last they reached the hospital.

**At purjeet ( purvi + abhijeet's) place:**

abhijeet was listening to her blanckly. he was in state of shock of 10000 watts to what he wa giong to do. he was going to slap his life.

purvi added in teray tune: iss se behtar tha mera kao bhai hi na hota.

abhijeet put a hand on her mouth. ne said: na ... anhi purvi ... aai ... aaisa kabhi maat bolna. main maar jaon ga tumhare bina.

.

.

.

**Tu Kaahe Roti Hain**

**Har Aansooo Ek Moti Hai**

**Pyaara Sa Tera Mukhda**

**Pyare Se Tere Naina**

**Pariyon Se Bhi Sundar**

**Meri Behna O Meri Behna**

**Pyaara Sa Tera Mukhda**

**Pyare Se Tere Naina**

**Pariyon Se Bhi Sundar**

**Meri Behna O Meri Behna**

**Pyaara Sa Tera Mukhda**

**Arre Pagli Phir Roti Hai**

**Tu Kaahe Roti Hain **

.

.

.

abhijeet pulled purvi in a tight hug. she was continuously crying. but it was a great scence. a sister was feeling a real sooth in a protective shell of his big brother.

.

.

.

**Har Aansooo Ek Moti Hai**

**Iss Moti Ki Keemat Kya Jaane**

**Anjane Begaane**

**Badlegi Teri Kismat**

**Sach Hoga Mera Kehna**

**Pariyon Se Bhi Sundar**

**Meri Behna O Meri Behna**

**Pyaara Sa Tera Mukhda**

**Baajega Sehnai**

**Dekh Jayega Bhai**

**Ek Din Apne Man Ki Ashaon**

.

.

.

purvi was crying but abhijeet was consoling her. he was also in tears but manages not to show them in front of her.

.

.

.

**Ki Sundar Doli Mein**

**Baithegi Tu Pehanke**

**Dulhan Ka Har Ek Gehna**

**Pariyon Se Bhi Sundar**

**Meri Behna O Meri Behna **

**Pyaara Sa Tera Mukhda**

**Bol Bhi De Aise Na Sharmana**

**Hum Anye Hain Yeh Geet Purani**

.

.

.

soon purvi slept in his arms. he made purvi lay on the bed and coverede her with blanvket. kissed her on her fore-head and went to the sofa. he rested his head on the sofa back and then he received a call.

.

.

.

ON PHONE:

abhijeet: han bol kyu phone kiya?

man: sub theek han na?

abhijeet: han ... han ... sub plan k mutabik hi ho raha hai.

man: kissi ko shak to nahi hua?

abhijeet: nahi hua. agar loi baat hui to main khudd tume phone kro ga. tum maat karna.

man: ok ... the call was cut.

.

.

.

abhijeet then deleted the number and slept on the sofa.

**At City Hospital: **as I m not indian so aur kissi indian hospital ka naam nahi aata muje. isse se kaaam chala lo :P)

rano and anurag were helping him out of the car. anurag was holsing him by his back. his one hand was around ran's neck and the other on anurag's neck. the ward-boys came with the strecter and he was made to lay on it. the doctors came and took him to O. T. the doctors cleaned his wounds, and applied medicines on them. one of the doctors came out and asked whom are the relatives of the patient.

.

.

anurag: jee jee doctor main hon un k sath. wo mere bhai hain aur ye hain meri behen rano. I m anurag.

doctor: nice to meet you Mr. Anurag. kaise hua ye sub. aaisa lahta hai k patient ko kissi ne bohat buri tarah se mara hai.

anurag: pata nahi docyor. jub wo ghar aaiya to issi tarah tha. hum turant un ko yahan le eiya.

doctor: dekhiye Mr. Anurag ye police case hai. I have to call the cops. I hope you have no obbligations.

anurag: sure doctor. jaisa ap ko theek lage.

.

.

the doctor went and called the cops. they arrived in 30 minutes. doctor came to them and greeted.

doctor: hello offficers. I m Dr. Sanghram. maine hi ap ko call ki thi.

cop 1: hello doctor. i m Sr. Ins. Mayank. kya hua hai yahan.

Dr. Sanghram narrated the cops all the situation.

Ins. Mayank: can we meet him.

Dr. Sanghram: sure. come with me.

cops entered the room no# 7 where the man was shifted to.

Ins. Mayak: hello. I m Sr. Ins. Mayak from Mumbai Police. kya app bata sakte hain k kya hua app k sath.

man: ...

.

.

.

.

**A/N: so finally complete this chapter. bohat mushkil se complete hua. do baar to complete erase hi ho giya tha. this is the 3rd time I typed it. offo ... eik to meri bak bak phir se shuru ho gai. **

**So guys how was this chapter. There are some questions for you:**

**question #1 : who is the man?**

**question #2 : will he tell the cops truth or not?**

**question #3 : is all set between purvi and abhijeet?**

**question #4 : by whom abhijeet was talking and what was the plan?**

** so lets see who can read my mind. please please review for this chapter amd also for my other story "relations". I will update when I cross 40 reviews for this chapter and at least 20 for Relations.**

**One more things, a SMALL REQUEST, my birthday is on 1st January. I request the authors here to write a birthday story for me as it is my first birthday with FF and I want to make it more and more and more special.**

**take care and bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**wow so many reviews in 16hours of update. I am very happy, that I can't tell you. 40 reviews ... REALLY ... 40 reviews ... am I dreaming. pinch me... Ooouch! It is not a dream. I really got reviews. thank you all for your continued support.**

**akriti, smita, preeti, anisha, manisha, anjali, crazyforpurvi, annu, neha, simran, sharddha, kritika, anna thank you so much.**

**loveabhi : sorry maat bolo dear. exams are important than ny fic. thanks to review and tc.**

**reshema, ritika, tina, DivaNims, shweta, praise22, rajivigirl, Guest NL, Durga, rithima, pavitra, jassi, AS Anjana, mubasherahmed222, pari, divyaa, redrosses22 thank you so much for reviewing.**

**Khushi Mehta: are you ok khushi. thanks for reading but please also take care of your health. get well soon. thanks for your review. tc **

**1. kritika di: di I get your point. but this story is quite different. abhijeet feels both HIS SISTER and the boy guilty. thanks to review.**

**palak97 di: thank you so much di for the review. ab to bare bare writers b hamari stories read krne lage... hehehe ... thank you so much.**

**rithima: dear app ka review to bilkul b review nahi lag raha tha. it was like a 7 year old kid saying her lesson to school's most strict teacher. hehe gurriya thabks for the review. stay blessed.**

**and my dear sweet guests thank you all for yor sweet words. love you all.**

**this is going to be Kevi and abhijeet story. sorry for Sachvi and Rajvi lovers. for those two small os. one this time and the other next time.**

**STORY:**

**At City Hospital:**

the man was looking outside from the window. the window was opposite to the door so entering the rooms, neither the man nor the cops were able to see each other. Inspector spoke.

'Ins, Mayak: excuese me Mr...

Kavin turns around to the cop and say as: who is it? ... arre Mayak tu.

Ins. Mayank: kavin ( in surprise ) tu yahan. wo ahme khabar milli thi k eik police case hai hospital mein. someone is badly beaten. to hum aaiye. per tu yahan ... I mean ... what's going on. ( to doctor ) doctor kya ye hi wo patient?

doctor Sanghram: yes ... yes officer.

Ins. Mayak: kavin what's the matter?

kavin: yrr k ... k ... kuch n ... nahi. wo ... wo baas. wo wo han wo ra ... raat ka waqt tha ... na to to isliye... bike slip ho ga ... gai.

Ins. Mayank: kavin sach bol kya hua tha. because jab tu jhoot bolta hai na to tu stamer karta hai aur doosra tere samne eik police wala khara hai. chal ab sach sach bata k kya hua tha.

kavin: (trying to calm himself) bola na maine k ...

Ins. Mayank: SACH !

kavin gave up and at last told what had happened. the cops went. kavin took discharge and trio went home.

**At purjeet's home: **

abhijeet woke up with jerjed as his phone alarm beeped. he checked the time. it was 6: 30 a. m.

abhijeet: (to himself) sarhe chee baaj gye. Oh god! bureau b jana hai. chal beta abhijeet uth ja.

he went to his room and saw purvi sleeping. she was continuously changing her sides as the bright sun shine was reflecting her eyes. abhijeet leaved her and went to the cupborads to take his clothes. he opened the cupboard. the jackets were hanging and shirts were in a neat arragements laying at the cup-board shelf. the jackets were as: skin colored jacket, blue jacket, black jacket, brown jacket.

abhijeet: ( to himself ) eik tu ye jackets. I hate them but paheneni paren ge.

by the voice purvi got up. abhijeet looked at her and she tried to put on a smile forcefully on her face.

abhijeet: good morning.

purvi: good morning bhai.

abhijeet took his clothes and went out. she watches the table clock. it showed 6 : 45 a. m.

purvi to herself: Oh God! itna time ho gya aur mein sooti rahi. ... she huried to her room, took bath and went to kitchen to prepare breakfast for abhijeet and herself. meantime, abhijeet also came. purvi set the dinnig table and places two bowls of oats. they had their breakfast in silence.

abhijeet to purvi: purvi main bureau ja raha hon. bye.

purvi: bye matlab. muje b to bureau hi to jana ...

abhijeet: tum kahe nahi ja rahi ho. samjhi tum!

purvi: per bhaiya ... she was cut

abhijeet: main bhoola nahi hon jo kaal raat hua. chup chap ghar betho aur han kavin se contact karne ki koshish b maat karna. warna abhi to apne peroon pe ghar gya tha lakin agar doobara aaisa hua na k uss ne tumhare nazdeek ane k koshish ki to na wo bache ga aur tera to main wo haal kro ga k tu janti nahi. saying this he went.

**At Bureau:**

daya and ACP sir were busy discussing an old case. pankaj was teasing freddy about his wife. dauyshant, sachin and sherya were out to investigae a case. abhijeet entered with a broad smile.

abhijeet: good morning sir. good morning everyone.

acp: arre abhijeet aa gye per tum to do din baad anne wale the na. khair leave it. ye batao k mission kaisa raha.

abhijeet POV: _do din baad aata to hi acha tha. kam se kam itna bara hangama to na hota/._

before abhijeet could speak: arre sir boss ka mission ho wo nakam ho gye. impossible. duniya ither ki uther ho gye gi per boss ka mission kahbi nakam nahi hoga.

freddy: han sir. abhijeet sir ko isse lye to bejha gya tha iss mission per. itna high profile mission tha ye. haina sir.

abhijeet: arre freddy pehle ye daya tareefo k pull bandh raha tha aur ab tum b shuru ho gye.

acp: nahi nahi abhijeet saxh hi to bol rahe hain sub. tumhara mission kabhi nakam nahi ne head quarters main report de di hai ya nahi.

abhijeet: han sir wo maine socha k phle app sub se mil lon, phir jaon ga. file tyaar hai bus submit karne hai. main de kr aata hon.

acp: tum rahne do. pankaj de aaya ga...panjab left with the report.

acp continued: wase b aag kaal bureau k musaam eik mahena se sunna sunna ho gya tha. aur tumhara ye daya kaam main to dehaan hi nahi tha...

daya: sir ye to ghalat baat hai. kaam to maine kya na.

acp: han han. file lane ko bola Abhaygiyan murder case ki file lane ko aur ye saham le aaye samose samne wale bakery shop se.

abhijeet: aaien ... daya tu kab sudhre ga.

daya: boss wo (he smiled shyly)

abhijeet: baki sub nazar nahi aa rahe. I mean sachin, dauyshant aur KAVIN. ( he pretended to be calm and as he not met kavin since he came back)

acp: wo achin, sherya aur dauyshant eik case ki investigation k lye gye hain. aur kavin ne chutti le han. keh raha tha zara tabaieet theek nahi thi kaal dupaher se to wo leave per hai. ( then suddenly something struck to his mind) abhijeet purvi nahi aai.

abhijeet: nahi sir purvi kuch uneasy feel kr rahi to maine usse ghar pe arram karne ko kaha.

acp: oh achha theek. to daya abhijeet eik kaam kro tum ghar chale jao. koi case b nahi hai aur tum dono ko eik sath thora waqt b mina chahiye.

**Flashback in the hospital:**

kavin told mayank as: tujh se jhoot b nahi bol pata main.

Ins. Mayank: janta hon k main bohat smart hon ( he lifted his colaar upwards) ab bol

kavin: wo jub main wapis aa raha tha to high way kafi sunsaan thi. eik larki akeli khari thi. peeche se kuch awara drunken panch ( 5 ) larke aye aur us se batameezi shuru kr de,...

Ins. Mayak: cut him as: aur tu ne apne hero geeri shuru kr de. haina... he laughed a bit.

kavim: han aur phir... mayank again cut him

Ins. mayank: aur phir wahan WWF ki fight shuru ho gai. wo lafnge bhag gye aur main nahi chahta k uss larki ka naam beech main aaye issi liye taal raha tha. wagera ... wagera ...

kavim: yr tuje sub pata hai to mujh se kyo pooch raha hai.

mayak: confirm kr raha hon k ye wohi Kavin Khanna hain na jo police acedemy ka best cadet tha ya badal gya.

kavin: ab pata kr liya na to ja ... bhabhi iintaazar kr rahe hoge.

mayank: to nahi sudhre ga.

kavin: I know man.

police went.

daya and abhijeet were in qulis. daya was driving to home but abhijeet asjed him to go to beech. daya knew that when ever abhi is upset or sad he goes to beach so he asked abhijeet as:

daya: abhijeet tum theek to ho na.

abhi: han muje kya hona hai,

daya: nahi wo tum eise beach per tub hi jate ho jub tum udass hote ho.

abhijeet: nahi baas bohat dino baad wapis aya to socha k tumhare sath waqt betao.

they spent an hour on beach, talking.

At purjeet home:

purvi went to her room. on the study table she got a note which said _"ye kuch documents hain. in per sign kr do aur parh kr pharna matt. wase mere paas dusri copy b hai to phar b do kuch nahi hoga.'' _purvi read the doucuments and was shocked

**A/N: so this one is complete also. hero ka naam to bata dya. ab happy na. plz review like before. so again question.**

**question #1 : what are the documents?**

**answer the question. next update maybe late due to my personal reasons. sorry for that. suggestions are welcomed.**


	4. Chapter 4: suspense starts now

**mahafairy99, ritika, fairy, smita, preeti, neha, tina, guest NL, AS Anjana, Sukhmani Kaur, loveabhi, mansi, divyaa, mansi, crazyforpurvi, piu, rajvigirl thanks for your sweet words.**

**Sukhmani Kaur: abhi to bas shurwat hai, abb to darne ki baat hai. this is only a trailer, wait for climax :p**

**Divyaa: thanks for that reaction on the review of so-called sachvi fan. THANKS.**

**to those who demanded for Sachvi and Dajvi have already got an os. hope you enjoyed that. in this chapter I tried to add DUO movement which I m very bad at. bear me with that. now story time:**

**missind some of my reviewers. hope to see them in this chapter.**

**NOW THE MOST IMPORTANT THING. YOU CAN SKIP THE WHOLE STORY BUT DON'T SKIP THIS. REPLY TO A SO-CALLED SACHVI FAN, I THINK JO SPECIAL TREATMENT AAP KAVIN KO DENE KI BAAT KR RAHE HO WO KAVIN KO NAHI AAP KO DENE KI ZAROORAT HAI. IF YOU HAVE ANY SHAME THEN STOP REVIEWING, BECAUSE THERE ARE MANY OTHER WHO ARE TO RVIEW ON KEVI FICS. WHAT IF SOME ONE SAID ON A SACHVI FIC. AND MOST IMPORTANT THING, ARE YOU A COWARD? OH. DEFINITELY YOU ARE BECAUSE AGAR HIMMAT HOTI TO APNA NAAM B TYPE KARTE. JUST STOP READING KEVI IF YOU DON'T LIKE KEVI.  
><span> **

**At the beach:**

daya: boss tum nahe jante k maine tunhe kitna miss kya.

abhi: hmm...

daya: tum ne b muje miss kya na?

abhi: han ... nd then quiet.

daya: kya hua boss kuch bol hi nahi rahe?

abhijet: tum bolo na.

daya: arre tub se mein hi bole jaa raha hon aur ton hmm han se agge hi nahi barh rahe. agar baat nahi karne to main jaa raha hon. ... nd he stood up to go.

abhijeet: (hold his hand and pulled him down) arre yr sun. main to bas kuvh soch raha tha. acha chal ab bol main sun raha hon.

daya: (in concern tune) boss theek to ho na tum. jab se bureau se nikle hon pareshaani hain tumhare chahere per.

abhijeet: (trying to change the topic) nahi ... amm ... han wo main ...wo main ... tarika k bare mein soch raha tha. kitna miss kya hoga na uss ne muje. usse to pata b nahi hai k mein mission se wapis aa gya hon.

daya: (touching abhijeet's forehead) abhi kahen tume bukhaar to nahe hai na?

abhijeet: aaien ...

daya: wo kya hain na k tum tarika k naam k sath JEE lagana bhool gye.

with this daya started to laugh. abhijeet slightly hit him on his chest but daya moved back whick result in fall on duo on their back. they started laughing. people passing from nearby passed comments.

.

"kitne ache bhai hein ye dono"

.

"in ki maa ko gurv hoga in per to."

.

"bahgawan in k rishte mein koi darar na liye."

.

DUO felt proud on their relation. they were on the beach since 3 : 00 and now it was 5 : 30 in the evening. abhijeet asked daya as:

abhijeet: chal daya kissi restro chalte hein. bhook lag rahi hai. (he put his hand on his tummy)

daya: boss tum to meri lines copy kr rahe ho. **(lagta hai abhijeet sir ne apne nahi daya sir ki script read kr li thi :p)**

**AT the Blue Hill Restaurant:**

duo enters with a perfect smile.

manager: hello sir. welcoem to our restro.

daya: thabk you. may we have a table for us.

manager: sure sir. ... he showed them the table.

manager ( to waiter) sunny sir ka order lo aur dehan rakhna inhe koi problem na ho.

sunny: yes sir. ( to duo ) sir app menu card perh legiye aur order de dijeiye

daya took the menu card and ordered Bhindi Masala, Karela Bharta, Lauki ke kofte, Mushroom matar, Paneer tikka masala, Rajma Chaval, Badam milk, .Gajar Halwo - Carrot Halwa.

waiter: (in confusion) sir ye sub ? :/

daya: ( in a bit loud tune) kyu koi problem hai?

sunny: no sir. ap wait kare main le kr atta hon.

.

.

after waiter went abhijeet asked daya: itna sub kuch? main bill nahi bharne wala. ( in fake anger)

daya: ( in childish tune) boss apne is payare se, nanhe se, cute se, sweet se, smart se, hansome se, ( he paused for a while to breath and then started) dasing se, ... (paused for thinking more) han ... amm... masoon se bhai k liye itna b nahi kr sakte ?

abhijeet: payar, nanaha, cute, sweet, smart, handsome, ... **he laughed**, ... dashing ... **he touched his ears **... aur masoon **TOOBAH. **

daya: bosss pleasee .

abhijeet: acha chal zayada nautnaki matt kr.

meanwhile waiter come with the food stuff and DUO enjoyed the dinner with a little chit-chat. after they had done daya called for sunny to bring 3 butter-scotch ice creams.

abhijeet: tTEEN ...

daya: han eik tumhari aur do meri.

abhijeet: tu nahi sudhre ga.

daya: janta hon.

waiter brings the ice-creams and daya was eating like a small kid. after they had done waiter came with the vill. abhijeet paid the bill and said the waiter: "go and kill the wavews" **(nahi sajhe neeche batati hon.)**

**then both of then left. **daya drop abhijeet to his house and went to his own. **(arre bhi sherya intezaar kr rahi hoge :p)**

**The same time: (**when DUO are at the restro**)**

**At purjeet's home:**

tarika returned and he belled the door. purvi opened the door.

tarika: tannnnn ... tanaaaaaaaa ... I m back.

purvi let her in. tarika sat on the sofa and purvi went to the kitchen to bring water for her. she returned with a glass of water. she handed it to tarika which she drank with one gulp. purvi then sat beside her. tarika started to tell her about her journey and trip to her mom and dad's ( in short, her susral's ) house. she was continuously speaking but purvi was in another world. tarika noticed this. she asked purvi:

tarika: purvi

purvi: no responce ...

tarika again a bit loud: PURVI

again no response from purvi.

tarika pinches her on her shoulder. with this she came to the world of reallity.

tarika: kya hua nanand jee **(sorry I don't know about this relation as I have no brother, yea but have cousin-brother which are no less than a real brother. If I m wrong then please tell me what is the true relation of purvi-tarika. ) **kavin ke bare mein soch rahi ho. ... she smarkes.

purvi : nahi wo ... she narrated tarika the whole also told about the fight and the documents. **(oh god I can't repeat all that)**

tarika was ... speechless. then she gained senses and said to purvi:

tarika: chalo uss k lye khana banate hain. tumhare hath k khana khye ga abhi to wase hi us ka ghussa hawa ho gye ga.

.

.

the two firls went in to the kitchen and started preparing Bhinddi ki sabzi, roti and kheeer for him.

..

..

abhijeet was at doorsteps when purvi received a call. she attended the call and hearing the doorbell tarika sent purvi to open as she was cleaning the stove. purvi in one hand her cell phone opened the door. she didn't saw abhijeet, only a man's figure, due to the darkness. **(the text in bold letters is purvi's conversation on phone)**

purvi on phone: HAN H ... HELLO KAVIN TU ... TUM .TTHEEK TO HO NA.

purvi to man: jee app kon?

**(dhak... dhak ... dhak ... aaaooooooo ... hohohohahaha ... dil thaam kr betheiye. agge kya hone wala hai.)**

the man began to step inside.

ONE STEP, purvi saw he was wearind black jeans.

SECOND STEP: purvi could see his hands. a tough hand with an engagement ring very familiar to her.

THIRD STEP: purvi saw it was none other than ABHIJEET.

abhijeet snatched the cell phone from her hands and disconnected the call. he switches off the phone and looked at purvi. she lowered her gaze.

abhijeet: any explanations !

purvi kept mum.

abhijeet : ( in exremly loud + harsh + angry tune ) eik baar jahi hui baat samajh nahi aati tumhe purvi. kitne baar ... ktni baar keh chukka ho mein k tum uss kameene insan se baat nahe kro ge. lakin nahi. baat to tume sunani hi nahi hai na.

purvi: I ... I m sorry bhahiya wo baas ... (she looked up and stopped in the middle ) she added: bhahiya please eik baar ... eik baar muje kavin se baat krne dejieye.

tarika came out after hearing the voices.

tarika to abhijeeet: abhijeet ye kya tareeka hain apne behen se baat karne ka ... han ... bolo ... jawab do.

abhijeet: tum aa gai.

tarika: jawab do phele mere sawal ka. purvi ne galat hi kya kiya. pyaar koi ghalti nahi hoti. agar pyaar krna galat hai na to tum iss dunia k sub se ghatiya insan hon.

THARASH ...

abhijeet: TARIKAAA ... he slapped him hard leaving the five fingers mark on her face.

abhijeet added: agar uss larke ka naam iss ghar main dubara liya gaya to mugh se bura koi nahi hoga. jitna jaldi tum dono ye baat samagj lo utna hi kaam dard hona ... he said in fuul rash, angry and high tune..

tarika: longe. baar baar longe usss ka naam. samaghte kya ho tum apne app ko. lon ho tum. tum abhijeet nahe ho. tum abhijeet ho hi nahi sakte.

purvi: ta ... ta ... tarika sumbahlo khud ko/ please chup ho jao.

tarika to purvi: kaise ... kaise chup hon mein. han ye samaghta kya hai khudd ko.

purvi: dekho tarika. wo jses b hain mere bhai aur tumhare pati hain ...

tarika: arre thu hai aaise pati hone aur aaise bhai hone per...

abhijeet went towards tarika but purvi came in between. she said tp abhijeet:

purvi: bhaiya ple ... please aa ... aap tarika ko ... kk ... kuch matt kahna. jo ... jo kahna hai muje kahen. (pleading to him)

abhijeet: karna to tume par ga. chalo. he held tarika by her srm tight. it was hurting her but abhijeet has no concern for that. he pulled tarika to the room on third floor, pussed her on the bed and took his cell-phone so that she could not contact to anyone. he came to the groud floor where purvi was standing crying.

purvi's POV: _ye sub mere wajah se hua hai. na main kavin ka call attend karte aur na hi ye sub hota. tarika bhabhi ka b loi qasurr nahi tha aur na hi kavin k. lakin dono ko be-wajah sahna para. mein hon iss sub ki wajah. ab iss sub ko mein hi khatam kro ge. _**(please who skip the song, don't do this time. do read it)**

**Main Kabhi Batlata Nahin**

**Par Andhere Se Darta Hoon Main Maa**

**Yun To Main,Dikhlata Nahin**

**Teri Parwaah Karta Hoon Main Maa**

**Tujhe Sab Hain Pata, Hain Na Maa**

**Tujhe Sab Hain Pata,,Meri Maa**

**Bheed Mein Yun Na Chodo Mujhe**

**Ghar Laut Ke Bhi Aa Naa Paoon Maa**

**Bhej Na Itna Door Mujkko Tu**

**Yaad Bhi Tujhko Aa Naa Paoon Maa**

**Kya Itna Bura Hoon Main Maa**

**Kya Itna Bura Meri Maa**

**Jab Bhi Kabhi Papa Mujhe**

**Jo Zor Se Jhoola Jhulate Hain Maa**

**Meri Nazar Dhoondhe Tujhe**

**Sochu Yahi Tu Aa Ke Thaamegi Maa**

**Unse Main Yeh Kehta Nahin**

**Par Main Seham Jaata Hoon Maa**

**Chehre Pe Aana Deta Nahin**

**Dil Hi Dil Mein Ghabraata Hoon Maa**

**Tujhe Sab Hai Pata Hai Naa Maa**

**Tujhe Sab Hai Pata Meri Maa**

**Main Kabhi Batlata Nahin**

**Par Andhere Se Darta Hoon Main Maa**

**Yun To Main,Dikhlata Nahin**

**Teri Parwaah Karta Hoon Main Maa**

**Tujhe Sab Hain Pata, Hain Na Maa**

**Tujhe Sab Hain Pata,,Meri Maa**

abhijeet came down, he went to purvi's room, took the doucuments with him, came towards purvi and said: chalo.

purvi without any arguments obeyed him. he opened the passenger seat door and she stepped in ans sat on the seat. abhijeet went to the driving seat, sat on it and put the doucuments on the dash board. and took out something. eik hath-kari. he han-cuffed purvi to the handle. purvi was so shocked. **(aap b shocked haina). **he also blind folded her. then abhijeet started the car and drove to somewhere.

...

...

...

after reaching the place, abhijeet opened purvi's eyes and also her hands. purvi saw that it was a banglow, it was wide and for her nore schock 5 or 6 guards with rifles in their hands standing outside the door. they went inside. it was a well furnished banglow. a fridge, a sofa, a table, bedroom, a T. V. but now windows. abhijeet told purvi something which totally shocked her.

**A/N: **to kasia laga chapter. sorry for some *** words but I want to make this story realistic.

I told you to read the song to create an atmosphere. I know that it is not according to situation but it is according to the scene. eik joke sunao to make you all happy. wo lya haina bohatt rulo liya. thora adult joke hai:

Prof : Give me the Ðefinition of rape?

Rancho : Kisi ladki ke marzi ke bina uske saath banaya sharirik sambandh rape hota hai..

Prof : Arrey Ðefinition ßatao, Ðefinition..!

Rancho : Technically it is an operation without cooperation where there is a deletion of dress and division of legs for the insertion of projection into a depression for the erection without proper permission for the multiplication of the future generation.

hehehe ... bye.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

wait I forgot ask my sweet sweet questions. so

question #!: what will happen next?

question #2: what did abhijeet told pruvi?

question #3: what will happen to tarika?

question #4: what are the documents?

ANSWER DO. reviews jitni jaldi 110 se cross kare ge itni jaldi next update mile ga.

ok bye

...

...

...

arre ruko ruko ruko. malum nahi karna what is the meaning of " go and kill the waves". so its meaning is " jaa ja k mojan marr."

review box hai neeche payara sa. revie kr dena. please.


	5. Chapter 5

**loveabhi, sushma, guest NL, pari bulbul, isha, nima, Shruts, ragini, rishika, shraddha, priti, alisha, Mansi, hinda, shrestha, allison, crazyforpurvi, anna, simran, neha, akriti, shweta, manisha, anisha, smita, tina, Sukhmani Kaur, zahra, Aditi, bipana, JannatFairy, AS Anjana, Divyaa, mahafairy999 thank you so much for praising me. your reviews meant me a lot. for the guest who demanded to add Dareya, sorry I can't them in my story. basicallly, it is the story of a brother, a sister nd her love and their job. **

**alison: "go and kill the waves" go= ja, and=aur ja ker, kill=marr, waves= moje (in punjabi water waves are said 'moje' nd it has one more meaning 'enjoy' sotranslate it word by word and you will know it's meaning.**

**Aditi: thanks for that information.**

**Sorry to keep you ppl awaiting but I was busy in my personal problems. Here is the next chapter of my story. it is really very long. read and enjoy:**

**STORY:**

**At The Banglow:**

Abhijeet and purvi reached a banglow. abhijeeet un-cuffed her hands and both went inside. it was a one-storey banlow with a vast ground and high boundary walls. inside the banglow, full furnished a perfect house but not any windows. abhijeet signaled purvi to sit and purvi went to sit on the sofa. then one of the guards came and gave then coffee mugs. purvi hesitated as she thought that he would have mixed something in that coffee, but after receiving a glance from abhijeet she immediately took the coffee mug in her hands and started drinking it. the duard left after serving the coffee. there was a scilence for sometime and then abhijeet broke the scilence.

abhijeet: poocho gi nahi keh mein tunhe yahan kyu laya hon?

purvi: (in low tune) bataiye.

abhijeet: pehle coffee pee lo phir batata hon.

they drank their coffee in a pin drop scilence.

..

after they had their coffee abhijeet took purvi to the study room. after assuring that no one is watching them, he went to one of the book shelf and took out one full row of books and put it on the table. behing it there was a scaner and microphone. purvi was just watching him doing in unbelieveable look. abhijeet turned the switch on and the scaner turned on. the scaner first asked for the password.

**"Password Please" **

abhijeet entered the password *******

then the scaner asked for the thumb prints.

abhijeet asked purvi to place her left thumb on the scaner. purvi did so, next to this the scaner asked for,

**"voice recoginization" **test**.**

abhijet first spoke up a name

**"Mission Thunder Cloud"**

then there was a retina scan of purvi's eyes.

then the scaner showed a message

**"access permitted."**

both went inside. it was a sound proof bunker type room with blue laser lights. as they stepped ahead, the door **(or we can say book shelf) **behind them closed again.

**Inside The Secret Room:**

there was a convo. between abhijeet, purvi and one other man on video call.

abhijeet: sub kuch theek hai na?

man: yes sir. all is set.

purvi: ***

abhijeet: don't worry! ***

man: yes sir.

purvi: but ***

man: nothing will happen. afterall, he is the best officer of ***

man/abhijeet/purvi: jay Hind.

the call ended and then both of them (abhijeet+purvi) came out.

**At The Bureau:**

ACP sir entered and all wished him good-morning.

ACP: ye abhijeet aur purvi nazar nahi aa rahe.

daya; sir shahiyad kaal purvi ki tabait kharab thi na to iss liye ghar pe hon ge.

ACP: acha theek hai ... but he was interrepted in the middle by a phone call.

**ON CALL**

ACP: sir app samkne ki koshish karen na ...

man: dekho Praduyman jana to usse hi pare ga. he has no options.

ACP: but sir he is injured. wo kaise ... I mean ...

man: ACP Rraduyman uss ka naam High Authorities ne recommend kiya hai to wo hi gye ga. rules are rules.

ACP: per Chitole sahab kavin abhi ...

kavin cut ACP and said.

kavin: sir ye mission mere liye hai aur main zaroor jaon ga.

ACP: abb tum bhi DCP sir ka rona rao ge. tumhari tabait abhi theek nahi hai. dekha nahi kkitni chote aaien hein tumhe.

DCP Chitrole: dekho Praduyman abb to uss ne bhi haan keh diya hai to abb tumhe koi problem nahi hone chahiye.

**CALL ENDED**

ACP: (to kavin) tumhe kaise pata k main kiss bare mein baat ker raha hon Chitrole sahab se?

kavin; wo actually sir Head Quarters se phone aaiya tha aaj subah muje aur unho ne bataya k ap ne mana kiya hai. to tub ...

ACP: han lakin kavin tum iss halaat mein kaise ...

daya also spoke up in favour of ACP sir as: han kavin ACP sir bikul theek keh rahe hein. tum abhi theek nahi ho. aur mission bohat khater naak hai.

kavin: sir jub maine Indian Force ko join kiya tha na tub hi maine apni zindagi apne desh ko de di thi. shapath li thi keh iss desh k dushmanoo ko khatam ker don ga. abb wo wachan pura karne ka time aaiya hai to mein peeche kaise hatt sakta hon?

ACP: theek hai. (he patted kavin's shoulder) garv hai mujhe k tum jaise bete hein iss desh ki hifaazat k liye. her maa ko tum jaise beta mila. **(his eyes watered with grief and shame for NAKUL but he managed himself ) **tum bikul apne pita jaise ho. desh k liye wohi jazba, gaddaro k liye wohi krod aur apno k liye wohi pyaar jo **Major Karunesh Khanna **mein tha.

kavin: thanks you sir!

ACP added as: to phir tum jao aur Head Quarters se information collect kro.

kavin: yes sir! ... he left to the Head Quarters

**At The Banglow:**

abhijeet and purvi came out of that secret room and went out. then abhijeet asked the head-guard to show him the security plans and CCTV cemera set-up. after assuring that all was set he went to purvi and gave him the documents.

abhijeet: (again in his angry young man avatar) TUM NE ABHI TAK ISS PER SIGN KYU NAHI KIYA.

purvi: wo bhaiya ... wo mein wo ...

abhijeet: kya wo mein, eo mein laga rakhi hai, sign kro.

purvi din't responded

abhijeet: I said sidn on the RESIGNATION LETTER purvi.

purvi again stood loke a pole there.

abhijeet: hindi ya englih mein baat samajh nahi aati purvi (in very loud tune) I said sign.

he forward a pen and the papers to purvi. she took them and signed them tearly.

abhijeet good! main chalta hon. (to guards) ache se dehaaan rakha iss ka. aur koi bhi garbar na hone pye warna mujh se bura koi nahi ho ga. IS THAT CLEAR!

guards (alll together): yes sir!

**At Abhijeet's House:**

abhijeet first went to his house and directly went to the kitchen, prepared tea and biscuits and took it towards the room where he has locked tarika. he un-bolted the room and saw he. she was sitting on the bed, her face was buryed in her legs. by hearing door crack and footsteps she looked up. abhijeet was standing, holding a tray of food. tarika turned her face towards the other side. abhijeet came forward and put the tray on the bed-side table, he then put his one hand on tarika's shoulder and softly said, "tarika."

tarika: mujhe tum se baat nahi karne Mr. Abhijeet. Leave me alone.

abhijeet: dekho tarika I ... I am very sorry. mujhe tum se aaise baat nahi karne chahiye thi. I am sorry.

tarika: I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE. (she said yelling)

abhijeet: please tarika. I am very sorry. tum chao to mujhe bhi thappar marr lo, lakin yu matt kro.

tarika: ye sub to pehle sochna chahiye tha na. ab jao, mujhe tum se koi baat nahi karni.

abhijeet cupped her face, she looked up, her eyes were swallon due to weeping overnight. abhijeeet looked into her eyes and said.

abhijeet: tarika mere life mein sirf do hi cheizen important hein. eik CID aur dosara mera parivaar. shahiad purvi ne tumhe pora sach nahi bataya (and he narrated her the whole matter briefly.) abb tum he batao k kya maine kuch galat kiya.

tarika hugged her tightly and said: nahi abhi ... tum kabhi kuch galat nahi karte. I am sorry k maine tum se itne buri tarah se baaat ki.

abhijeet: shh ... nahi tarika, I am sorry ...

tarika: nahi abhijeet I ... and they both laughed.

after some time, tarika said to abhijeet: abhi ...

abhijeet: hmm ...

tarika: kya tum eik baar meri baat purvi se karwa saktee ho?

abhijeet looked at her questionly.

tarika added: please! main tumhare samne hi baat kro ge.

abhijeet: OK! ... he dails the number and converts the phone on speaker.

**ON CALL**

tarika: hello purvi!

purvi: bhabhi app ... app theek to hein na? (worriedly)

tarika: han han mein theek hon. u don't worry but tum ne acha nahi kya. you didn't told me the truth.

purvi: (in teary voice) I am so sorry bhabhi. mujhe laga keh app bhi ka (she stopped) uss per shaq kro ge so ... after a long pause ... app naraz to nahi ho na?

tarika: naraz to mein thi lakin app nahi. I hope keh tumhe tumhari galti ka ehsaas jaldi ho gye. good bye!

purvi: good bye!

**CALL ENDED**

then abhijeet went to the bureau.

**At The Head Quarters:**

DIG and DCP were already present there alongwith other high commission authorities. kavin knocked the Conferrens room door, after getting permission he stepped in.

kavin: Senior Inspector Kavin reporting sir!

DIG: (smiling) welcome! welcome son! come and have a seat.

kavin sit at the empty chair there while all other were occupied by other ppl present there.

DIG: humhe tumhara hi intezaar tha. batao kya lo ge. cchai ya coffee.

before kavin could speak DIG added: coffrr with cinnamon and cream, sweeteded with honey. right?

kavin (smiled ): yed sir!

DIG ordered for two coffee and tea for others.

Committee member1: DIG Shaurya app ko kaise pata k Mr. Kavin ye coffee lege.

DIG: maine kaha tha na k mein iss sipaki ki rag rag se waqif hon. iss ki nasoon mein Majoy Karunesh ka khoon hai, Makor Karunesh ka. usse bhi aaise hi coffee pasand thi aur usse ne mujhe aadat dali iss coffee ki. ab to eik din isss k bagair nahi guzarta. (he went to some years back in the diary pages of his life) wo mera bohat acha dost tha. bachpan se hum sath sath khele, bare hue eil hi sath parha. phir Indian Force ko join kya. eik mission tha usss k liye, main tub uss ki adminastration ker raha tha, maine hi recommend kiya tha Karunesh ko iss mission k liye lakin aaj sochta hon keh kash ... kash maine uss dinn Karunesh ka naam na liya hota. mujhe aaj bhi yaad hai wo din jab ... he goes to that day.

**Flashback:**

DIG Shaurya: sir for this mission we can send Major Karunesh Khanna.

Authority Officer: but he is at his innetial stages. abhi to uss ki trainig bhi puri nahi hui. how can we send him on such a dangerous and high-profile mission?

DIG Shaurya; sir eik baar app usse traing gropund per dekh len. iss batch k best officers mein se eik hai.

AO: OK! let's see. ... they go to the Trainig Acedemy.

**At The Trainig Acedemy:**

it was a drill practing. a man came from his starting point and directly went to that building where aims were fixed. he first hid himself under those sacjs present, then signalled his co-officers to come. he used signals to command and by signal he said to the officers "at the count of three ATTACK." then he one by one, he count "1, 2, 3" by opening the figers from his fist. it's action time! BANG BANG!

**Bang Bang, Bang Bang, Bang Bang**

**Jaane kyun... Bang Bang!**

**Bang Bang, Bang Bang, Bang Bang**

**Jaane kyun... Bang Bang!**

he proved himself the best leader and the best soilder well.

traing over

**Flasback over.**

DIG Shaurya: phir sir ne ussse aprove ker dina aur wo akhari din tha jub maine usse dekha. pata nahi kahan hai wo. I wish maine uss ka naam recommend na kiya hota.

kavin: not at all sir! but you should feel proud the he was your friedn. he died for the sake of our country, our India!

then the worker served them with tea and coffee. after drinking, all of them discussed about the case details and in the end DIG asked the members.

DIG Shurya: gentemen I hope now you have no douts about this guy. (he pointed towards Kavin).

all member: absolutely not!

**Jai ho, jai ho, jai ho, jai ho**

**Aaja, aaja jind shamiyane ke tale**

**Aaja jariwale nile aasman ke tale**

**Jai ho, jai ho**

**Ratti, ratti sachi maine jaan gavayi hai**

**Nach, nach koylo pe raat bitayi hai**

**Akhiyon ki neend maine phoonko se uda di**

**Neele tare se maine ungli jalayi hai**

**Aaja, aaja jind shamiyane ke tale**

**Aaja Aaja jariwale nile aasman ke tale**

**Chakh le, ha, chakh le ye raat shahad hai, chakh le**

**Rakh le, ha, dil hai dil aakhri had hai, rakh le**

**Kala, kala kajal tera koi kala jadoo hai na**

**Kala, kala kajal tera koi kala jadoo hai na**

**Aaja, aaja jind shamiyane ke tale**

**Aaja jariwale nile aasman ke tale**

**Jai ho, jai ho**

**Jai ho, jai ho**

**Kab se, ha kab se tu lab pe ruki hai kah de**

**Kah de, ha kah de ab aankh jhuki hai, kah de**

**Aisi, aisi roshan aankhe roshan dono bhi hai, hai kya?**

**Aaja, aaja jind shamiyane ke tale**

**Aaja jariwale nile aasman ke tale**

**Jai ho, jai ho**

**Jai ho, jai ho**

DIG Shuraya: go my son! sabt kro k Makor Karunesh ke bete ho

kavin: yess sir.

DIG shuarya with all others: **JAY HIND**!

kavin: **JAY HIND **sir!

**At The Bureau:**

abhijeet enterns the bureau and wished all good morning.

ACP: abhijeet kahan the tum aur purvi nahi aai tumhare sath?

abhijeet: (murmers) abb aai ge bhi nahi. (ito acp) han sir wo ... he takes out a letter and gives it to ACP.

acp : ye kya hai abhijeet?

abhijeet: sir app khud hi dekh lejiye ...

ACP opens the envelope and takes out the papers inside it. he reads the resignation letter and asks the reason.

ACP sir to abhijeet: lakin kya abhijeet. yo achanak?

all others: kya hua sir?

ACP: **purvi has resigned from CID.**

all: kya.

daushyant: likn kyu.

daya: han boss aaise kya baat hai. sab theek hai na?

shreya: han daya sir bilkul theek keh rahe hein. purvi ne achanak kyu resing kiya? **:p**

abhijeet: wo ... (thinking abb inhe kya jawab don) han wo .. purvi shaadi ker rahe hai aur shaadi keh baad wo London chali gye ge. I mean uss ka husband wahan rehta hai na.

all: sir app ne batay bhi nahi. that;s not fair.

abhijeet:; ab kya batata. shaadi mein app sub ko aana hai.

then bureau phone ring and a case was reported and all set for investigation.

**At Kavin's Place:**

DIG Shuarya:to theek hai kavin ye mission aur desh abb tumhare hawale.

kavin: sir meri jaan iss desh k naam hai. ye jeet ker aaon ga ya phir desh k liye jaan doga. trust me.

DIG: wo to mein janta hon lakin tumhari maa ...

kavin: dukh to ho ga unhe keh mein yu jaa raha hon lakin garv bhi hoga keh desh k liye jaa raha hon.

he moved out of the Head Quarters.

someone was keeping an ee on him.

man 1: (on phome) han wo nikal giya hai Head Quarters se.

man 2: theek hai. admi wohi hai na?

man 1: han han wohi Major Karunesh ka eklota beta Senior Inspector Kavin.

man 2: tmhe pata hai na kya karna hai.

man 1: han boss.

man 2: to theek hai jao aur kaam pura ker k aana warna apne shaqal bhi matt dekhana mujhe.

call ended

kavin was near a mall when suddenly there was a big BLAST. the man 1 (shobid, his name) had set a remote bomb there already and it was for Kavin. the brids stopped. the ppl stunned and only there was blood and hands, legs and head of people. kavin died on the spot. body was not able to be the DIG knew that kavin also took that road, he also came there and saw kavin.**(now u will think that how DIG recognised him, byt his kocket "his father's locket in his neck and a wrist watch which DIG saw in kavin's hand while meeting.) **after police verification, kavin's body was hamded-over to his mother.

**At The Farmhouse:**

Here on the other side, purvi was watching TV as she felt bored. she was continuously shuffling channels.

**Sony Entertainment Channel**: Itna Kro Na Mujhe Pyaar.

she changed .. her POV: kash neil aur ragini eik ho gye. pyaar se door rahne ka dard mujh se behtar kon jane.

**Life OK:** Supercops v. s. Supervillians.

she changed ... bikul hamari tarah. ACP Diler aur unki team. kash Mumbai mein koi criminal baki na bache.

**Colours TV:** uraan.

she changed ... I wish sub neetao ki soch achi ho, kaise Ishwer ji ki hai, chkoor k liye to wo itna kuch ker rahe hein uss mein wo safal hon.

**Geo News:** abhi abhi khabar milli hai keh City Mall keh qareeb dhamaka hua hai aur uss me** Senior Inspector Ka**

she changed but her mind said go back. she once again went back channel to Geo news and heard **"jo CID mumbai mein kaam karte the wo bhi marne walo mein shamil hai." **her heart said he is someone very very close to her. suddenly, the phione rang.

purvi picked the phone: hello .. helloo ... bhiaiya . wo .. wo news. ... app theek to ... kon hai . bhaiya . app (she was sobbing)

abhijeet: dekho purvi wo ... (his voice trembelled)

purvi: abb kuch bol kyu nahi rahe? boliya! (she started weeping, her heart could stop beating any momet)

abhijeet: wo purvi ... kavin is ... (he stopped thinking about her sisters condition after hearing the news)

purvi: kavin is kya ... wo theek hai na. ... wo wo kya (she yelled) BOLIYA NA!

abhijeet: he is ... **DEAD**.

receiver dell from her hands. she sat on the floor and wept bitterly. abhijeet reached the farmhouse and seeing her she swent and hugged him tightly. he took her to kavin's home where his dead body was laying. his love wa laying in blood. she saw him blankly, emotionlessly. everyone had tears in their eyes. DIG was also present there, seeing kavins mother like that he thought of something. kavin's mother just hugged him tightly. she yelled.

Kavin's mother KM: **KAVINNNN ...**

**Bheed Mein Yun Na Chodo Mujhe**

**Ghar Laut Ke Bhi Aa Naa Paoon Maa**

**Bhej Na Itna Door Mujkko Tu**

**Yaad Bhi Tujhko Aa Naa Paoon Maa**

**Kya Itna Bura Hoon Main Maa**

**Kya Itna Bura Meri Maa**

she remembered all those moment of his chilbhood .

**a child in school unifrom holding a big shield, " mama aaj mein race mein first aaiya."**

**..**

**at night 11:00 p. m. "mama 10 o'clock ke baad papa ka birthday haina to mein unn k liye cake bana raha hon.**

**..**

**"mama app ko pata hai aaj anurag (lavin's cnz) ne phir se mujhe se larai ki."**

**..**

**"mama daddy kahan chale gye."**

**..**

**a young lad in police uniform, "maa kaisa lag raha hon?"**

purvi was also remembering those movements she spent with her.

**"kavin mujhe ice-cream khani hai"**

**..**

**"I love you more than that first ray of sun touches the earth."**

**..**

**"purvi tum chaan se bhi zaida khoobsurat ho"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

purvi's POV: _kyu chale gye mujhe ekela chor ker tum. tume maine bhahiya k liye ye rishta khatam karne ka kaha aur tum ne to ye zindagi hi chor de. KYU ...?_

**Mausam ne li angdaayi, aayi aayi**

**Laheraake barkha phir chhaayi, chhaayi chhaayi**

**Jhonka hawa ka aayega aur yeh diya bujh jaayega**

**Silsila yeh chaahat ka na maine bujhne diya, ho, hmm**

**Silsila yeh chaahat ka na maine bujhne diya**

**O Piya, yeh diya na bujha hai, na bujhega**

**Meri chaahat ka diya**

**Mere piya ab aaja re mere piya**

**Ho, mere piya ab aaja re mere piya**

**Is diye sang jal raha mera rom rom rom aur jiya**

**Ab aaja re mere piya**

**Ho, mere piya ab aaja re mere piya**

**Faasla tha doori thi, faasla tha doori thi**

**Tha judaai ka aalam, intezaar mein nazrein thi**

**Aur tum vahan the, tum vahan the, tum vahan the**

**Jhilmilaate jagmagaate khushiyon mein jhoomkar**

**Aur yahan jal rahe the hum, aur yahan jal rahe the hum**

**Phir se baadal garja hai, garaj garajke barsa hai**

**Ghoomke toofaan aaya hai par tujhko bujha nahin paaya hai**

**O piya yeh diya chaahe jitna sataaye tujhe yeh saawan**

**Yeh hawa aur yeh bijliyaan**

**Mere piya ab aaja re mere piya**

**Ho, mere piya ab aaja re mere piya**

**Dekho yeh pagli deewani, duniya se hai yeh anjaani**

**Jhonka hawa ka aayega aur iska piya sang laayega**

**Oh piya ab aaja re mere piya**

**Silsila yeh chaahat ka na dil se bujhne diya**

**Oh piya yeh diya**

**Silsila yeh chaahat ka na dil se bujhne diya**

**Oh piya yeh diya**

**Ae piya, piya, piya**

kavin's death rituals were done by the evening. everyone went back to their respective homes.

.

/

man 2 and shobid meet at a lonely factory.

man 2: shabasah shobid, shabash!

shobid: maine bola tha na k kaam ho gye ga, ho gye. sanp bhi marr giya aur lathi bhi nahi tutti. chal manooj (man2) app hume iss sehar se nikalna hai.

and they went from there.

**A/N: **So, here is a long chapter for you. please tell me how was that? iss se zaida lamba chapter mein nahi likh sakti. bohat sa tha na but I said before there are many twists in this story. I know there are many questions but for their answer you have to wait for **February. **Yes! February because my board exams are in next month and I will be engrosed in studies till the day. sorry for that. One thing, please tell me that what is loop-hole in my story. It would help me to improve.

I was expecting stories from authors on my birthday as per my request but bo stories. Am I not like your lil sis **;(**

waiting for your feed-back. Let's see if I can cross 155 reviews or not. till then take care and bye.


	6. Chapter 7

He was **gone** ... **YES**! but why ... he left her in the dileema, and went to a long sleep. PURVI was missing Kavin badly but there was no way of his return.

an enquiry commetion sat, discussed the case, did investigation for 1 month and after that like many other old files, the case file of Senior Inspector Kavin Khanna was buried in the record room.

Now the mission on which Kavin had to go was being done by **Udey Dixit**, but no one had saw Udey before.

waqt ka pahiya bohat tazi se safar karta hai aur apne peeche chorr jata hein yadein ...

Us ne wadaa kiya tha keh wo zindagi bhar hamesha sath rahe ga Purvi ke !

Lakin kya zindagi mein ya Yadoon mein ... ?

she had no answer ...

Abhijeet sir could not see her Sister in that condition. He sent her to London, to her uncle and her sister cm cousin, Nisha.

**1 YEAR HAD PASSED AFTER HIS DEATH...**

But purvi never forgot him. She had still some hope somewhere that he willl come back, lakin loi nei janta tha keh ye aas jhooti thi ya Purvi ka pyaar saacha tha.

Naina, Brijraj (Naina's father) and Aakshi (Naina's mother) were trying their best to keep purvi away from him dreams. They kept all the things which were related to Kavin somehow, so that she could feel better. Lakin iss sub se purvi ko takleef hoti thi. she wanted to be alone with Kavin's thoughts but her uncle, anti and her cousin were not understanding ...

**One Day:**

It was fine morning in London, Purvi like always was standing in the balcony, looking towards the (artificaly made) lake (to enhance the beaty of the Mansion). likght cool breeze was blowing. Purvi heard a voice "Purvi" She turned with **"KAvinnnnn" **... but found no one. it was just her imaginations, when Naina came inside her bedroom.

naina: purvi aaj hum Wild Cat club jaa rahe hein. tayar ho jaa. we will enjoy a lot. do you know it is one of the best disc in entire Lodon.

purvi: naianaaa ... mera maan nei hai ... please to chali jaa.

naina: Ooo Hello, ye maine tuj se poocha nei hai, tujhe batay hai. OK! abb jaa aur jaa ker ready ho ja.

(something struck to her mind)

naina: purvi tu wo wala dress pahne gi jo hum uss dinn liye tha. pata nei kya ho gya hai tujh ko, kabhi tu inn salwar-kameez se chirti thi aur ab tume jub dekho to ye silly salwar-kameez.

purvi: please naina, mere ko nei jana hai. ...

naina: dekh purvi, tu jab se aai hai, uss k khayalon mein hi rahti hai. I want my purvi back! kahan gyi wo purvi jo disc k naam per hi excited ho jati thi, jo hamesha mooj masti karne wali thi, kahan hai wo bubbly purvi? please purvi mujhe meri Purvi lota do ... after a long pause ... PLEASE!

purvi felt bad and said YES.

**In Car:**

naina opened the roof, purvi was irritated.

purvi: nainaa ...

naina: please ur. it's gonna be a great fun. enjoy the ride.

purvi: I don't want fun, i want to be alone. why just you don't you just understand ... ?

naina: why? kyu purvi ... akela pan kha gye ga tujhe...

purvi: **Sometimes, You Just Need To Be Alone, Not To Be Lonely, But To Enjoy Sometime Being Yourself !**

naina: Exactly! lakin tu akele nei rahti na, to usss k khayalon mein kho jati hai. bhool jaa uss ko aur agge barh...

purvi: BHOOL GAON ... ? Really! wo meri zindagi tha aur to kahti hai keh mein saans lena bhool jaon?

In all this, they came to a track. train was passing so they had to stop. Suddenly, a Heavy Bike stopped at the side of Naina. The man was in jeans and shiny rexien black blazer with a shirt written "LIFE IS LOVE AND LOVE IS LIFE". the man was wearing googles. purvi saw towards him and she shocked ... the man exactly looked like HIS KAVIN. Meantime, the road was cleared and naina started the car again. Purvi was in shock.

they reached the club. purvi remained seated thinking about the incident. was he Kavin or Not ... His heart said HE WAS KAVIN but then his mind said OH! Come'on purvi. iss duniya mein eik hi shakal keh 7 logg hote hein. She was wondering, whom she should accept, her HEART or MIND!

naina' vocie inturrupted her thoughts.

naina: Ooo madam! chalo...

purvi came out qand saw the same Bike parked there.

she wished that she could meet that person again, in the same thoughts the went inside the disc.

**At Wild Cat Disco Club:**

purvi was scaning the disc in search of HIM, she spotted him at the bar counter. she walked towards him. He turned to her and said.

man: Hey! I think I saw you.

purvi: Yes! at the stop.

man: Oh yes! So you here. alone ... ?

purvi: no with my sister and some friends.

man: Drinks ?

purvi: I don't drink!

man: I was asking for soft drinks. app ko deekh ker kagta bhi nei keh app peeti honge.

purvi: app Hindi ...

man: Oh yes! My dad's Indian.

purvi: Oh! kk ...

man: By the way I am ...

**A/N: I know it is small but I can't help. Studies ka burden bohat zaida hai aaj kal. SORRY for extremenly short and late update. Hope you understand. Thanks to all those who reviewd.**

**asdf: thanks ...**

**mansi: thanks and tc ...**

**adk: thanks and tc ...**

**Diksha Lamba: let's see app sahe ho ya ghalat. thanks for your review. **

**pari: thanks and tc ...**

**Rajvigirl: thanks and tc ...**

**pranaki: thanks for calling me Lil Princess. I liked it ... yesaa You are right but I was missing reviews of some precious members. thanks and tc ...**

**Shruts: liked your review ... thanks and tc ...**

**A. : thanks and tc ..**

**ravu 161: thanks and yc ...**

**krutikabhagane25: thanks for your review. take my characters as in real life not like TV dramas. real life me brothers apni sis k liye extra poccessive hote hein. thanks once again and tc ...**

**GuestNL: thabks and tc ...**

**pari: thanks for your review. dekho pari I have author's freedom, the story will continue as I have planned so kavin has to die. sorry if you don't like it.**

**madhu: thanks for ur compliment. please explain where you hav confusion, bcz according to me it is as clear as water.**

**crazyforpurvi: thanks yrr. love u ...**

**praise22: let see u are right or not :) thanks for the review ...**

**divyaa: liked your detailed rweview. hope you review like this in future.**

**loveabhi: thanks and tc ...**

**1. kritika: i am glad app ko meri story pasand aai. thanks for reading and reviewing ...**

**till next tc and bye ...**


End file.
